Nessun aereo contro le torri gemelle?
Stavo leggendo quest'articolo dal sito in descrizione e, per quanto assurdo mi è sembrato all'inizio, in seguito ad aver visto parte del servizio allegato sono rimasto un po' perplesso e incuriosito. Sebbene ancora dubiti che non ci siano testimoni che abbiano visto gli aerei vi propongo ugualmente l'articolo. '' Nessun aereo contro le torri gemelle? Lo dicono la Boeing e numerosi piloti - di Daniele Di Luciano - Tutti ricordano ciò che le televisioni ci hanno mostrato riguardo agli attentati dell’11 settembre 2001. Tantissimi filmati, da angolazioni diverse, ci hanno mostrato che due aerei passeggeri, esattamente due Boeing 767, si sono schiantati sulle Torri Gemelle. Lo abbiamo visto tutti e non ci sarebbe motivo per dubitare delle immagini televisive. Se non fosse che diversi piloti, che hanno guidato quegli stessi aerei, ritengano fisicamente impossibile ciò che si è visto in TV. Perché? Andiamo per punti: possiamo sapere a che velocità viaggiavano gli aerei prima di schiantarsi? Sì. La NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) ha rilasciato, tra i vari documenti, questo, in cui, a pagina 2, si legge: During the descent from 12,000 feet to 6,000 feet, the aircraft groundspeed remained between 500 – 520 knots. As the aircraft made it’s descent to 1000 feet, it accelerated (there goes Zaphod58′s hypothesis about self propulsion at level flight on final approach) and impacted World Trade Center tower #2 at approximately 510 knots groundspeed. Quindi l’aereo avrebbe impattato la torre 2 del WTC alla velocità di 510 nodi. 510 nodi equivalgono a 586 miglia orarie, circa 940 km/h. Grazie alle ricostruzioni della Commissione Nazionale sugli Attacchi terroristici contro gli Stati Uniti, nota anche come 9/11 Commission, che ha redatto un rapporto di 585 pagine (lo trovate qui), sappiamo anche la velocità dell’aereo che si sarebbe abbattuto sul Pentagono. A pagina 27 del rapporto, è scritto: At 9:37:46, American Airlines Flight 77 crashed into the Pentagon, travelling at approximately530 miles per hour. Quindi anche il Boeing 757 che si sarebbe schiantato sul Pentagono, viaggiava alla velocità incredibile di530 miglia orarie, circa 850 km/h. Questi dati sulle velocità, notate bene, sono dati ufficiali, confermati dal Governo USA. Ci sarebbe qualcosa di strano in queste velocità? Sì. Perché? Su Wikipedia (e su qualsiasi altro manuale specialistico) possiamo facilmente scoprire qual è la velocità massima di un Boeing 767: Velocità max Mach 0.86 (913km/h, 568 mph, 493 kt) a 35 000 ft (V di crociera max) Quindi il Boeing 767 che avrebbe colpito la torre 2 del WTC, viaggiando a 940 km/h, superava di 27 km/h la velocità massima raggiungibile dall’aereo. Pensate sia strano? E invece la parte strana deve ancora arrivare. Un Boeing può raggiungere quella velocità solo, ripeto: solo, a 35000 piedi di altezza, che equivalgono, a circa 10500 metri. Perché un 767 non può volare alla stessa velocità sul livello del mare? La spiegazione è semplice: sul livello del mare l’aria è molto densa. Salendo di quota l’aria diviene sempre più rarefatta. Per questo motivo esiste ciò che viene chiamato tecnicamente Velocità Massima di Manovra, che per un Boeing 767 è di 414 miglia orarie (665 km/h), altrimenti l’attrito dell’aria potrebbe far perdere il controllo del mezzo e le vibrazioni potrebbero addirittura provocare la rottura delle ali. Questi dati, sconosciuti alla maggior parte della gente, sono invece risaputi tra i piloti che lavorano per le compagnie aeree. Nel filmato che segue, che è già stato cancellato una volta da Youtube, sono riportate le dichiarazioni di numerosi piloti. Tutti affermano che è fisicamente impossibile che un aereo possa raggiungere 900 km/h sul livello del mare. Non solo: alla fine del filmato c’è la dichiarazione di una signora che lavora per la Boeing che afferma che a 700 piedi (circa 200 metri, la quota alla quale si sono schiantati gli aerei), la velocità di 767 dovrebbe essere di 250 miglia orarie (circa 400 km/h), e non 900 km/h! Ricapitolando: non solo gli aerei viaggiavano al doppio della velocità consentita senza rompersi, ma erano pilotati da dirottatoti che si erano addestrati su aerei molto più piccoli, che compivano manovre impossibili anche per un pilota con decenni di esperienza e che psicologicamente non dovevano essere proprio tranquilli, dato che stavano per ammazzarsi… La domanda allora è: perché in televisione abbiamo visto quegli aerei schiantarsi sulle torri se fisicamente era impossibile? Esiste una risposta anche a questo quesito e a fornircela è Simon Shack, autore di September Clues, un documentario che gli è costato anni di lavoro. Simon ha analizzato tutti i filmati che ci hanno mostrato le TV americane e anche i filmati “amatoriali”. La conclusione è stupefacente. Ma non voglio anticiparvi nulla. Buona visione. Categoria:Weird Tales